Sonny Strait
| birth_place = Kaufman, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Comic Book Artist/Singer | alias = | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Gayla Strait | children = Savannah (step-daughter), James (step-son) | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Dragon Ball Z as Krillin/Bardock Fullmetal Alchemist as Brigadier General Maes Hughes Lupin III as Arsène Lupin III One Piece as Usopp Samurai 7 as Kyuzo | URL = http://www.sonnystrait.biz/ | agent = }} Don "Sonny" Strait (born June 28, 1965 in Kaufman, Texas) is an American voice actor who works for anime series of FUNimation Entertainment. He has provided voices for a number of characters in English language versions of Japanese anime films such as Krillin in Dragon Ball Z, Usopp in One Piece, and Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist. He and his friend William (Bill) Foster made a comic called Muff Dyver and the Sex Gophers From Hell and, after being noticed by some local celebrities in the small college town Denton, Texas, they went on to make more such as The Atomic Punk and Mr. Average. Besides his voice acting career, Strait has also penciled several comic strips as well as two stories for the Elfquest series. Strait is currently under contract to publish a manga titled We Shadows with Tokyopop. The first volume debuted in August 2007 and was nominated shortly after for YALSA's Great Graphic Novels for Teens list in 2008. His most recent work is an online comic, Car Bombs. He and his wife also sing in a cover band called White Girl. He was also the original voice of TOM on Cartoon Network's Toonami. Anime * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Kevin * Black Butler - Drocell * Black Cat - Touma * Case Closed - Emerson, Detective Rye, Willard, Roger Stacks, Randy * Casshern Sins - Bolt * D.Gray-man - Skin Boric * Desert Punk - Mugenya * Dragon Ball (series) - Krillin (Teen and Adult), Bardock, Additional Voices * El Cazador de la Bruja - Antonio * Fullmetal Alchemist - Maes Hughes * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Maes Hughes * Glass Fleet - Nordean * Jyu Oh Sei - Professor Loki * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Apachai Hopachai * Kiddy Grade - Crook * Kodocha - Zenjiro * Linebarrels of Iron - Riku Ousei * Lupin III - Arsène Lupin III * Mamotte! Lollipop - Iyo * Master of Martial Hearts - Yoshida * Moon Phase - Seiji Mido * Nabari no Ou - Kotaro Fuuma * Oh! Edo Rocket - Rokube * One Piece - Usopp * Ouran High School Host Club - Misuzu Sonoda * Romeo × Juliet - Titus * Samurai 7 - Kyuzo * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Ginji Iwakura * School Rumble - Noboru Tennouji * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Tadaaki Ono * Shin-Chan - Ginnosuke Nohara * Soul Eater - Ragnarok * Speed Grapher - Senator Okubo * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Mr. Imazato * Trinity Blood - Percussion Leader * xxxHolic - Papa Fox, Karasu Tengus Video games * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Dr. Winklemeyer * Dragon Ball series - Krillin, Bardock * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Usopp * Splosion Man - Splosion Man Comics * Car Bombs (Web Comic) * We Shadows * Elfquest: In All But Blood * Elfquest: Wolfshadow * Muff Dyver and the Sexy Golphers From Hell * The Atomic Punk * Darwin's * Goth Metal Gods External links * Sonny Strait.biz * Car Bombs web comic * * * Sonny Strait at the Anime News Network * * Category:1965 births Category:American voice actors Category:American comics writers Category:American comics artists Category:Living people ar:سوني سترايت it:Sonny Strait